The Devil's Pine Tree Part 4: Everybody Wants To Rule The World!
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: It's my own desire, it's my own remorse. Help me to decide, help me make the most of freedom, and of pleasure; Nothing ever lasts forever! There's a room where the light won't find you, holding hands while the walls come tumbling down! When they do, I'll be right behind you so glad we've almost made it, so sad they had to fade it! Everybody wants To Rule The World!
1. Prologue

**Summary**

It's my own desire, it's my own remorse. Help me to decide, help me make the most of freedom, and of pleasure;

Nothing ever lasts forever! Everybody wants to rule the world!

There's a room where the light won't find you, holding hands while the walls come tumbling down!

When they do, I'll be right behind you so glad we've almost made it, so sad they had to fade it!

Everybody wants to rule the world!

 **Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or Star vs. The Forces of Evil

 **Author's Note's:** So guys Just A heads up this book is going to be pretty short, like 15 or 20 chapters. By the way I decided to dedicate this Work to MichiruCipher, who I swear is a demon of prophecy, or something because she can always guess what's going to happen next in this series.

 **Me:** Yes book 4 we're almost done!

 **Bill:** Wow your actually accomplishing something!

 **Me:** Shut up Bill!

 **Light:** Yeah can't you see no one likes you!

 **Bill:** Why are you still here?

 **Random Fan:** What's wrong with Light being here? I like him.

 **Me:** Me too

 **Bill:** Well I don't!

 **Random Fan:** Well nobody asked you

 **Light:** oooo Burn!

 **Bill:** Okay that's it! **(** Attacks Light, Light runs around the room trying to stay out of reach, laughing all the way.)

 **Me:** (hiding under my desk…AGAIN!) Just read already!

 **Random Fan:** Good idea! (Starts reading) Previously on The Devil's Pine Tree...

* * *

 **(Previously on The Devil's Pine Tree...)**

 **THEN!**

One Final deal was struck and with it Weirdmageddon was finally unleashed, freeing Bill from his decaying world; which sent Gravity Falls into a world of chaos. However Dipper is convinced that he and Mabel hold the key to their salvation, and he fights tooth and nail to get her back, but sadly an unfortunate turn of events chases the deaths of both Stan and Ford, Bill captures Wendy and the other symbols of the Zodiac and hangs them on his wall as trophies.

After the twins find a safe place for the night Dipper reveals to Mabel that Weirdmageddon is his fault. He explains to her that Bill had tricked him into befriending him and Dipper accidently told the demon about the rift. What he fails to tell her however is that he and Bill were more than friends.

The next morning Dipper and Mabel travel to the town ruins in hopes of finding something that can save them. They find many supplies, but Dipper is more drawn to a book of dark magic then petty spells. And when he opens it he unleashes his own inner demon: Light, a demon of vengeance; who appears to have a score to settle with Bill.

Dipper and Light fight for dominance over his mind where Dipper manages to win control, but Light swore that the moment he sensed weakness he'd take the crown from Dipper's head. The next morning Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda set off to save their friends and manage to succeed. But Bill refuses to let them leave town without a fight!

The dream demon and his army chases them to the town boarder where Dipper accidently learns the equation; causing Bill to unveil his secret ace in the whole. It would appear his and Dipper's deal is still in effect. All the knowledge in the world for one puppet. Dipper is now under Bill's full control and the dream demon makes sure Dipper can never escape him again. He forces Dipper to drink his blood which gives him immortality and causes him to slowly turn into a demon!

Mabel has lost her brother forever, but she is still determine to bring Bill down. And as she watched the demon carry her brother away she swore her revenge. She forms a team of rebels and finds the 3 missing symbols to Bill's Zodiac.

Meanwhile Dipper is stuck being Bill's prisoner, and the triangle demon stops at nothing to get the equation, his tactics rotate form torture, to rape, and even to public humiliation, until finally Dipper cracks under the pressure and gives in to his new fate, He gains his demon form and even goes as far to agree to marry Bill! But what the dream demon doesn't know is that Dipper and Light plan to give Bill his dream, only to rip it away from him in the end.

 **NOW**

In a matter of weeks Bill and Dipper wed, and the two fuse, becoming powerful gods, and after one night of epic romance Dipper becomes pregnant. The next morning the walls come down and Bill spreads his chaos worldwide. Dividing the human race between the marked and the unmarked ones. Those who are marked live peacefully enough while those who are not are hunted down and thrown into Bill's gladiator games. And despite their best efforts Mabel and the others are soon held against their will, but in a dramatic twist Mabel choses to be marked rather than stand by her friends. She soon becomes the host of the Gladiator games.

Meanwhile Dipper, and Light are taking Mewni by storm in hopes of increasing their power! And soon make a deal with Star, Ludo, Tom, Rose, and the evil Queen Malena! And it isn't long before the final event comes into play. Malena has captured Marco, and plans to use him as bait to defeat Star once and for all. And even though she knows she will die Star with the help of Top Dipper, Light and Ludo run to the boy's aid.

However while things seem to be going according to plan in Mewni, Mabel soon blows Dipper's cover at home, and now Bill knows what his beloved Queen is planning. Will the dream demon give up his new found power in order to eliminate the threat? Or will he fall into old habits of biting off far more than he can chew

Find out now in this new _"hair rising"_ storm: Everybody Wants To Rule The World!

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	2. I Can't Decide

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or Star vs. The Forces of Evil

 **Author's Note's**

 **Me: alright guys Chapter one yeah!**

 **Random fan: We are on a roll!**

 **Bill: You just got started**

 **Light: Even I must admit it's hardly a cause for celebration.**

 **Me: Light did you just agree with Bill?**

 **Random fan: OMG EM hurry and check to see if there are Pigs flying outside!**

 **Light: Haha very funny!**

 **MichiruCipher: Okay I'm reading before you guys start another fight (Starts to read) Back With Bill...**

 **Bill: Wait a minute when did she get here?**

 **Everyone: (Shrugs)**

* * *

 _'I can't decide Whether you should live or die_

 _Oh,_ _you'll_ _probably go to heaven Please don't hang your head and cry._

 _No wonder why m _y heart feels dead inside__

 _It's cold and hard and petrified…'_

 ** _-Scissor Sisters_**

* * *

 **(Back with Bill…)**

He wish he could say he was angry…

He wish he could say he wanted to beat him to a pulp!

However if Bill was being truly honest with himself, he's admit that he was more impressed than angry; and why shouldn't he be? Dipper Pines had been a demon for less than a month, and the kid had already beaten him at his own game! The kid had him exactly where he wanted him!

Love sick, and starry eyed!

And the funny thing was that Bill actually found it funny, hell he was still laughing about it! The fact that somebody could out do him so easily, just made him want to burst out laughing!

Bill cleared his throat as he examined his interdimensional chess board, he needed to decide his next move. All of his men wanted Dipper dead, but Bill was rather fond of his new found power, and didn't want to give it up over a small dispute.

Yes, that's what it was; a small disagreement between husband and wife. All marriages had one every now and then. Besides Dipper was a demon of vengeance, and in all reality he should have seen this coming, but Bill was sure that his young bride would get over it all in a century or two.

Bill rolled his eye and turned his focus back on the board, there was really nothing he could do until the twins were born, which could be any time now. And as for the boys, well Bill wasn't about to become an average, and lowly demon again just to make them happy! No! He had worked too hard for this damn it! Bill shook his head, and forced himself to calm down, there was no need to lose his cool; no the solution to his problem was simple.

He'd beat Dipper at his own game!

He'd put on the charm, and make the kid believe that he was still completely clueless; and then when Pine Tree finally let his guard down Bill would strike…

For the kill?

Bill watched as his seven sins suddenly formed a circle around him.

 _'No we need him genius!'_ Wrath pointed out the obvious.

 _'He's making a fool of you!_ ' Pride hissed. _'Cut him loose!'_

 _'And lose all our power?'_ Greed asked. _'Fat chance!'_

 _'Well we can't just do nothing.'_ Pride argued.

 _'Sure we can.'_ Sloth disagreed. _'After_ _all we're a god we can get away with anything!'_

 _'Besides why should we give up our power?!'_ Gluttony asked. _'It_ _is_ _ours after all.'_

 _'Yes, who are they to tell us to get rid of it!'_ Lust pointed out.

 _'They're just jealous of what we have.'_ Envy claimed. _'And why shouldn't they be?'_

Bill shook his head, honestly these annoying pest were more like insects buzzing in his face, than any real help! "I'm not killing Pine Tree." He told them. "I need him."

'Well you can't just lock him away!' Pride growled.

 _'I must agree.'_ Wrath said. _'I want to stay Godly as much as you, but we can't let him roam free now that we know what he's up to.'_

"You honestly think he can beat us?" Bill asked.

 _'If he is angry enough then yes!'_ Pride reasoned.

 _'Perhaps, but you forget, he still has feelings for us'_ Envy pointed out _. 'We could use that; all we need to do is play his heart strings a little more-'_

 _'And what if that doesn't work?'_ Sloth argued.

"We'll use our experience to our advantage." Bill interrupted them. "I have more power than him now thanks to the several worlds I've conquered. Sure he may catch up, but experience will be on my side, and once Pine Tree loses he'll realize what a mistake it was, and I'll welcome him back by my side with open arms."

"And if he tries again?"

Bill turned to see Teeth standing behind him.

"Teeth?" Bill asked, and his seven sins vanished into thin air.

"What's to stop Queen Dipper from trying again?" Teeth dared to ask once more.

"He may try again." Bill agreed. "And I'll beat him again, and I'll continue to beat him, until he finally gets over it!" He hissed loudly.

"You're willing to risk everything for him?" Teeth argued. "He's stabbing you in the back right now and you'd rather ignore that just to keep him?"

"Without him I go back to being the same that I was!" Bill growled. "It's easy for you to tell me to forget this power, because you've never had it!"

"Are you sure it's for the power?" Teeth dared to ask.

"Of course it is!" Bill snapped. "What do you actually think I love that overgrown sapling?"

"You tell me Boss." Teeth challenged. "Do you?"

Did he?

He wasn't sure…

Sure there was an undeniable connection between him and Pine Tree do to their bond, but did that connection really count as love? Sure he had developed some feelings for the vengeful demon, and maybe he got a little excited every time the kid floated into the room, but that wasn't love… right?

Right?!

Bill narrowed his eyes at the demon before him. "Well it's nice to know you haven't learned your lesson Teeth." He snapped. "Do you really think discrediting my queen put's you back in my good graces?"

"You're avoiding the question Boss." Teeth pointed out the obvious. "And if I may remind you your Godliness that if you lose to Dipper all of us will switch sides in a heartbeat."

"Of course you will." Bill scoffed. "You're all a bunch of free loaders anyway! Feeding of my energy in the Nightmare Realm, while I did all the real work in the mindscape!"

Teeth knew he was trying his luck as it was, but he wanted to make it perfectly clear to Bill that God, or not his days as their leader was numbered, inless he handled this situation the right way. "You can't just let this go?" he asked. "Don't you see that your lust for power will be our own undoing?"

"If that's the case then so be it!" Bill snapped. "I've worked too hard to start moving backwards. Now if you know what's best for you, you'll get out of my sight!" he ordered.

Teeth stormed away, but not without saying on final word in his defense. "Well when Queen Dipper knocks you off your high horse, don't come running to me to help you climb back up!"

Bill watched him go, his rage slowly festering inside him, but he let it ball up there; for now! Until he had no choice but to let it explode out of him. And when that time came he would put his precious Pine Tree back in his place!

"And if you don't want to behave as a Goddess by my side." Bill hissed. "Then you will learn to behave as a whore in my bed!" he vowed.

 _'Either way kid you will learn who's boss...'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	3. I Regret Nothing?

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** **I do not** **own** **Gravity** **Falls** **or Star vs. The Forces of Evil**

 **Author's Note's:**

 **Me:** Alright chapter 2, now I can say we're on a roll Random fan: Sure I don't see why not.

 **MichiruCipher:** Totally cool by me.

 **Bill:** What so she's a regular now or something? MichiruCipher: What if I am id that a problem?

 **Bill:** Maybe it is!

 **Light:** I don't mind. Bill: Only cause I don't!

 **Light:** And your point is what exactly?

 **Random fan:** knock it off you two!

 **MichiruCipher:** Yes please your giving me a headache Bill: Like I care

 **Me:** OKAY let's read before another violent fight breaks out and my neighbors report me...AGAIN!

 **Light:** I'll read!

 **Bill:** No you won't

 **Light: And why not!**

 **Bill:** Cause I don't want to listen to your voice longer than I have to.

 **MichiruCipher:** Bill shut up and read!

 **Bill:** and who do you think you are to tell me to-

 **MichiruCipher:(Slaps Bill** **in** **the face)** How dare you look at me!

 **Me:(Sighs)** I'll read! Seriously people! **(Starts reading)** Back with Star

* * *

 ** _'_** ** _Nobody said it would be easy,_**

 ** _But no one said it would be this damn hard._**

 ** _But even_** ** _if_** ** _I can do_** ** _this_** ** _all over again I wouldn't_** ** _stray_** ** _from_** ** _this_** ** _path._**

 ** _-DireWolfEmily_**

* * *

 **(Back with Star…)**

Regret…

She knew she should feel some if not more!

But as they drew closer and closer to the castle walls Star couldn't find it in herself to feel any sort of regret. She had sold her soul to a monster, and somehow she was content.

Did that mean something was wrong with her?

She wasn't sure, but she supposed there must be; after all who would sell their soul just to get even? She would apparently, but certainly others would have had enough sense to turn the demon down.

Right?

Star Butterfly shook her head as they entered a hidden door that lead into the tunnels beneath the castle; there was no room for doubt now. Not that it even mattered, she had gave her soul to the demon already, and she couldn't call off the deal now, not without risking Marco's life.

Marco…

She couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt. It was her fault he was in this mess, perhaps if she had just listened to him about Dipper, than he wouldn't be captured right now.

No, she couldn't be sure of that!

The only thing she could be sure of was what had already happened, and what she wanted to happen next. She wanted her step family to die, as cruel as it may sound it was the truth plain and simple! She wanted Marco to be safe, she wanted him to return home to everything being as he had left it. Where he had family, and friends, and people who loved him. Love him in ways she would never be able to. And most importantly, she wanted the fourth dimension to be the peaceful, United Kingdom it once was before Malena ruined it!

Yes, these were the things she wanted, and the things the demon had promised to give; the only things she could believe in.

And yet she couldn't stop herself from wondering if there was perhaps another way she could have gone about this. Was there possibly a way she and Marco could have stop her without magic? Without the help of a demon?

No! She could not let her faith falter, she no longer could make those choices, it was too late for regret!

Tom grabbed a torch from the slimy walls of the underground tunnel, and began to lead the way quietly. Of course he knew where he was going, back when he and Star were still dating he used these tunnels to sneak into the castle all the time. Of course he did this because her father never supported their relationship.

Tom suddenly slowed down, and allowed Star to pass ahead of him. He couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy as he saw the determination on her face. It was obvious that she had grown feelings foe his Ex-servant Marco. How he wanted to burn that boy to the bone for taking away her affections, but at the same time he could not for he knew Star would never forgive him. He wanted to do right by her, because he loved her; even if she no longer felt the same he loved her.

But did he love her enough?

Some would say that if he did he would respect her wishes, and let her go!

But Tom could not find the strength to do so, and even if he could it no longer mattered. The demon Light had already promised that she would soon be his. Yes, soon Tom would have her by his side again like he always wanted.

So why did he still feel like he should set her free?

 _'_ _Because_ _that's_ _what Star would have wanted.'_ He told himself. He sighed deeply, he knew it was too late to regret now, he had already fulfilled his part of the deal; he had spied on Rose and her mother for Light, and now it would soon be time for his reward. But would it be the same?

How would he really feel knowing that Star has no choice but to love him? Could he even call that real love?

Dipper did his best to ignore the other two's thoughts, but it wasn't easy. Just knowing what he was about to do made his skin crawl. Just knowing that he was about to twist every single one of their deals to his own advantage, and all for revenge!

Was it really worth it?

What if he gain all that power only to find out it still wasn't enough to stop Bill? Would it still be worth it?

 _'_ _Yes_ _it_ _will.'_ Light's voice rang into his mind. _'_ _Even_ _if_ _it's_ _not enough, they all deserve what's coming_ _to_ _them!'_

Dipper knew he was right, every one of them were guilty for something: Ludo was guilty for his greed for power.

Tom was guilty for his lust for Star, and the fact that he envied Marco for having what he believed to be his.

Rose and her Mother were guilty for betraying their new family, as well as their lust for power. And Star…

Star was guilty for choosing revenge over forgiveness.

Yes, they were all guilty of something, but did that really give him the right to do this? What made him judge, jury, and executioner?

 _'_ _We_ _are demons of vengeance_ _it's_ _what_ _we_ _do.'_ Light told him. Dipper knew he was right, but-

No! He could not doubt his plan now!

Who cares if he is sending them all to their doom?

Who cares if the balance of time and space maybe forever altered for his interference in their lives? They had called upon him!

They chose this!

And they would have to deal with their decisions, whether they liked the outcome or not!

Dipper was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts as the group came to a halt at another secret door. "This is it!" Star whispered, as the door opened revealing her old room.

"Where do you think their keeping him?" Tom asked.

Dipper closed his eye, and felt for Marco's presents, it didn't take him long to find him. The boy was cold, and scared, but otherwise unharmed.

"He's being held in the Great Hall." Dipper answered.

"The center of the castle?" Tom shook his head in disbelief. "Figures, and let me guess, they're expecting us so there's probably an entire army between us and him; am I right?"

Dipper nodded.

"I don't care how many people are in my way!" Star said. "I got Marco in this mess, and I will save him!"

"Well to do that you'll have to get through us!"

They all froze as the bedroom door opened to Tophy's group of henchmen.

"Not like that will happened." The lobster monster said.

"Seriously?" Dipper asked. "This is the only defense your queen has?"

"No we're just the front line!" the large fly hissed.

"Yeah." The other henchmen said in unison.

"Well if that's the case." Light said separating from Dipper. "Then this is going to be easier than I thought!"

"Well see about that!" the giraffe grunted.

"Yuko, Magenta." Light mused. "You know what to do!"

The two underlings prepare to strike, but Star stops them.

"No allow me." She says stepping in front of them. Star begins to float in the air as she says. "Narwhal blast!"

Everyone watches in disbelief as the whole group of villains get swashed by hundreds of narwhals. Several seconds later the narwhals vanish, leaving their victims out cold.

"Creative." Light praised. "Not bad."

"Awe I wanted to set them on fire." Magenta whined.

"AND I WANTED TO CUT THEIR STRINGS, BUT WE DON"T ALWAYS GET WHAT WE WANT!" Yuko shouted as the other's charged forward.

"And who said you can't?" Light asked them as he and Dipper paused in their pursuit. "You have your orders."

Dipper nodded his agreement. "Gather the souls of everyone we take down."

"Yes master." The underlings say in unison.

Dipper and Light shared a smile, before they ran on to catch up with the others. For the final event had begun, and there was no room for doubt now!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Anyways Thanks for reading and please leave a comment.(If you want!)

The next chapter will be up soon, so until than;

This is Emily Signing off...


	4. Something Isn't Right Here!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or Star vs. The Forces of Evil

 **Author's Note's**

 **Me: Alright chapter 4, Yes!**

 **Random fan: so what boring** **thing** **are** **we** **going** **to** **go on about before** **we** **start** **reading?**

 **MichiruCipher: beats me!**

 **Light: Let's** **talk** **about pie!** **Or** **something else remotely stupid**

 **Random fan: hey wait a** **minute** **aren't** **we** **missing** **one other demon?**

 **Me: Yeah where's Bill**

 **MichiruCipher: I haven't the slightest clue (Smile mischievously)**

 **Me: Light what did you do?**

 **Light: Me? I haven't seen that nacho since yesterday! Honest!**

 **Me: MichiruCipher what did you** **Do!**

 **MichiruCipher: it's best that you don't know.**

 **Me: OMG please** **tell** **me** **you didn't** **kill** **him?** **OMG you did! Dipper** **is** **going** **to** **kill** **me!**

 **MichiruCipher: Relax Em he'll show up...eventually!**

 **Light: Yeah so** **why** **don't** **we** **all** **just** **enjoy the nice** **silence.**

 **Everyone: (Sighs deeply as they take** **in** **the** **quiet)**

 **Random Fan:** **Uh** **guys aren't** **we** **forgetting** **something?** **You** **know** **like** **reading.**

 **Me: oh right of course**

 **MichiruCipher: I got this. (Clears her throat and starts to read) Back with Mabel...**

* * *

 **'We all have that gut feeling,**

 **The one that tells us something isn't quite right.**

 **Yet we never listen to it!**

 **And** **the next** **thing** **we** **know there's a serpent** **is** **squeezing us** **tight.** **After that** **it** **won't be long** **until** **we're swallowed whole by the snake!**

 **And** **of course by then** **it's** **too** **late** **to** **realize** **That** **we** **made a big** **mistake.'**

 _ **-** **DireWolfEmily**_

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel…)**

She could feel it deep her bones… Something was off!

Mabel's eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on her target, Bill Cipher had his famous _"_ _I'm up_ _to_ _something look"_ Oh yes that oversized Dorito was defiantly up to no good!

"Bill what's going on?" she demanded.

Bill snickered, he had redecorated the entire throne room in baby pink, and blue. "Why it's for the baby shower duh!" he exclaimed. "You may not know this but I respect Dipper's human heritage, and follow old traditions. And last I checked you humans have baby showers to celebrate the unborn children yes?"

"Uh yeah." Mabel said looking around at the excessively decorated room.

"Now I know this is usually a woman thing so I promise that the guys and I will be out of your hair during the party. Of course Pyronica will want to stay, she and Pine Tree are like besties are something like that."

Mabel couldn't help, but smile; it was like Bill truly cared about Dipper. So why did she still have an unsettling feeling of alarm? Was it because Bill was an evil demon that she should always be weary of? Or was the demon actually up to no good?

She couldn't tell!

"Now I trust you'll be presenting those sweaters you've been kitting for your baby shower gifts?" Bill asked. He could see the wheels in her brain turning, oh yes she was paranoid! _'_ _Well_ _good, she deserves_ _to_ _be!'_

"Uh yes?" Mabel said, somewhat unsure.

"Great! Now tell me what kind of wrapping paper do you think Pine Tree will love?" Bill snapped his fingers and several different kinds of wrapping paper came raining down!

Mabel's eyes widen as the room began to flood with the stuff. "How about we just wrap all the boy gifts with baby blue and all the girl gifts with baby pink?"

"Your right that will be much easier to manage!" Bill snapped his fingers again, but the wrapping paper didn't stop falling from the sky, no instead it just change color!

"Uh Bill we don't need this much wrapping paper." Mabel told him.

"Sure we do." Bill told her. "Every family in the kingdom all across the multiverse is going to bring gifts to the twins."

"And if they don't?" she dare to ask.

"Then they become the twins' first teething rings!" Bill declared. "I'll even bend then into of the shape of a ring myself!"

 _'Oh kay now that sounds like the Dorito I know!'_ Mabel thought with a sigh of relief _._ _'For a minute there I thought_ _this_ _was a code Argyle.'_

"Oh and Star." Bill said with a huge grin.

"Yes?" she said with a gulp.

"I've realized that it must hurt you to have all your friends locked up in those cells in the arena. And seeing you unhappy makes my Pine Tree unhappy." Bill said. "So why don't you let your friends out and invite them to dinner!"

A thousand alarm bells went off in Mabel's head. "You're…you're…serious?"

"As serious as the black plague." he assured her. "I won't even force them to be marked!" Bill ignored the urge to burst into laughter, Shooting Star was having an internal fit! "Well go on and get them Pine Tree will be most unpleased if all of your female friends can't be at the shower! And we would want to upset Mr. I hold a grudge now do we? "

 _'_ _OMG does he know?'_ Mabel couldn't freak out! But oh god she wanted to! Every instinct in her body was telling her to freak out! To run away and never turn back! But she forced herself to appear as calm on the outside as possible. "Gee Bill Dipper was right you are generous, and thoughtful!" She said with a slightly shaky voice. "Dipper will be so pleased to see all his girlfriends at the shower."

"Yes and his happiness makes me happy." Bill assured her as he handed her a key. "Now go free your friends, and tell them to pick any room in the castle they want."

Mabel took the keys in shaking hands, and bolted out of the throne room.

Bill chuckled. _'_ _So Shooting Star_ _is_ _in_ _on your_ _little_ _game?'_ the dream demon laughed. _'_ _I thought you two made up a_ _little_ _too quickly.'_

Mabel raced through the Fearamid like it was a house on fire! This was bad! This was really, really bad! But what could she do? If she tried to call Dipper now she could blow his cover!

No! She was just being paranoid! Yes that was it, it had to be.

Mabel forced herself to take a big breath as she approached Wendy's cell. What would she say to her?

"The truth!" Mabel whispered to herself as she unlocked the cell door.

Wendy looked up just as the door opened, and who she saw made her so ticked. "Oh it's you!" she said turning away.

"Wendy I know you're angry at me, and you have every right to be." Mabel assured her. "But what I did, I did to ensure the lives of my family."

Wendy's eyes widen. "Your family? You're on Cipher's side why would you guys need protection?"

"Because Dipper, and I have a plan." Mabel whispered. "Bill is going back where he belongs, but we want the Twins to stay. They deserve a real childhood, and a real life."

"So this whole time you two were just looking out for the babies?" Wendy felt so stupid.

"Well no, at first it was totally selfish revenge, but now it's about the babies." She assured Wendy.

Wendy nodded. "Just tell me what to do." She told her.

Mabel signed in relief. "Okay, but be careful I think Bill is on to us."

Wendy did her famous mouth locked gesture, and the two girls huddled up so they wouldn't be over heard.

Mabel took a deep breath before continuing. "Now listen very carefully." She warned Wendy. "Because I'm only going to explain this once, and it's a very complicating plan."

"Of course it is, this is Dipper we're talking about." Wendy whispered back.

Mabel smiled. "Okay this is what we're going to do…"

* * *

 **(Back with Bill…)**

"Uh boss don't take this the wrong way." Keyhole said as he looked around the throne room. "But have you completely lost it!"

Bill laughed at his reaction. "Oh Keyhole isn't it obvious?" he asked. "I'm beating the kid at his own game. He wants a sappy husband, oh I'll give him sappy! I'll have him thinking I'm completely wrapped around his finger, and then I'll drop settle hints that make him paranoid about weather I know or not; just like I'm doing with Shooting Star."

"Then what?" Keyhole asked.

"Then he teaches his queen a lesson!" Teeth snapped as he barged in, unannounced. "Wait you're not going to kill him?" Keyhole asked, shockingly.

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks killing him is the best way to go!" Teeth told Bill.

Bill had just about enough of Teeth's mouth, but he knew he had a point. He was risking a lot for his power, but then again that was nothing new! Besides he could handle Pine Tree, he always had the upper hand with the kid, after all he knew all of his weak spots. "Trust me there's nothing to worry about, Pine Tree will submit; he always does."

"Whatever you say boss." Keyhole answered, but as he and Teeth shared a look; even he had to admit he wasn't so sure about this.

Underestimating a demon of vengeance was like tempting fate to show her hand, and no one wants fate to show them her hand!

"I hope you're right about this." He said to Bill meekly.

"Trust me we have nothing to worry about." Bill assured them. "I've got this in the bag."

Poor Bill if only he knew just how wrong he real was…

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel, And the Gang…)**

Soos squinted his eyes as his cell door opened…

His eyes widen as he saw all of his friends together before him. "Am I dreaming?" He asked out loud.

"No dude it's actually us!" Wendy assured him as the rest of the gang came into view.

"DUDES!" Soos tackled Them.

"Soos you're crushing us." Mabel rasped.

"Can't breathe." Ollie gasped for breath.

"I'm not going to make it!" Ben cried from beneath him. "Ollie if I die my everything is going to my favorite best buddy."

"Aw Benny I'm touched." Ollie smiled.

"Timmy best bud promise you keep Ollie out of prison!" Ben yelled.

"No promises!" Timmy warned him.

"Oh come on!" Ollie yelled.

"Soos we can't breathe!" Pacifica Screamed.

"Oh sorry guys." Soos got up off of them. "I just thought we'd never see each other again or worse we would, and have to kill each other just to survive these games."

"Oh god that would be awful." Mabel admitted.

"So what's going on hambone?" Soos asked.

"Bill's letting us attend Dipper's baby shower." Pacifica answered.

"So just like that we're free?" Soos was stunned.

"Yeah we think it's suspicious too." Candy assured him.

"So just stay on your toes!" Mabel ordered. "Cause until Dipper gets back we're all literally stepping on thin ice!"

"Well the dweeb better be doing something really important." Robbie growled. "Leaving us with that maniac, what was he thinking?"

"Now Robbie, I know we're all angry at Dipper." Ivan said. "But deep down he has the best intentions."

"Dude I don't mean to get dark, but all roads to hell are paved with the best intentions." Robbie pointed out.

"Well good." Mabel said. "Cause that's exactly where Bill is going; straight down to Hell…"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Anyways Thanks for reading and please leave a** **comment.** **(If** **you want!)**

 **T **he next chapter will be up soon, so** **until** **than;****

 **This is Emily Signing off...**


	5. Deep Sorrow

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or Star vs. The Forces of Evil

 **Author's Note's**

 **Me: this is a sad chapter.**

 **Random fan:** **they're all** **sad chapters!**

 **MichiruCipher: This whole** **series is** **sad!**

 **Light: Yep and you** **all** **love** **it!**

 **Random fan: Well let's get to the next chapter!**

 **Me: MichiruCipher exact** **ally** **when did you say Bill would be back.**

 **MichiruCipher: I** **didn't!** **Now** **stop** **worrying besides he's close. (Laughs** **to** **herself)**

 **Random Fan: She's scary**

 **Light: I like her!**

 **MichiruCipher:** **Now** **let's** **get** **this** **sad chapter over with (Clears her throat and** **starts** **to** **read) Back with Marco…**

* * *

 ** _'_** ** _There's a heartbeat under_** ** _my_** ** _floorboards Charging_** ** _me_** ** _guilty_** ** _and I don't know what for._**

 ** _There's a black_** ** _bird_** ** _over_** ** _my_** ** _door_** ** _singing_** ** _nevermore, nevermore, nevermore'_**

 ** _FLEURIE "There's A Ghost"_**

* * *

 **(Back with Marco…)**

He could hear them… Coming to his rescue.

With every echo of their charging feet his heart died that much more. For he knew the truth.

This was it, this was the moment Star would die.

Marco felt the tears as they began to fall from behind his blindfold. Tophy and his men had him tied up to one of the chairs in the center of the Great Hall, surrounded by unbreakable glass. He wanted to stop this, he wanted to make it all stop! And as twisted as it all sounded he prayed to whoever was listening that Star never made it! He prayed that this rescue would take forever to accomplish, at least then he'd know for sure that her soul was safe.

At least Star would be safe!

Marco suddenly felt a smile bleed through, he hadn't known Star for very long; and yet her he was begging for her life. He remembered the day they first met, he remembered how happy she looked to find herself once again in a family that was completely whole. Only for it to be shattered again!

Marco frowned. He knew she deserved better, Star was bright, and funny. She was the kindest soul he had ever known, that is until Light ruined it!

And now Star was gone forever…

And for some reason it made Marco want to be gone too!

 _'_ _It's_ _because you love her genius.'_ He told himself. Marco froze, realizing it was true, yes he loved Star, sure she was crazy, and out of control; but Marco was calm, and controlling!

So together the two were perfect!

Were…

 _'_ _Everything_ _is_ _past tense now…'_ He realized. Oh how he wished he could turn back time, and somehow stop this all from happening. He didn't care about the consequences, all he cared about was Star. She didn't deserve this! She deserved a life a free spirits, and care free laughter.

But she would never have such pleasures…

Star would never grow up, she would never falling love; she would never have a family of her own like she always wanted.

Her life was over before it ever began!

This was all his fault, he never should have given her the dumb demon idea in the first place! Yes that's it!

He deserved to die, not Star!

But nothing he could do would change her fate, she had made her decision, and all Marco could do was watch.

Watch as Star dove further, and further into the abyss of her own revenge…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Yeah I know** **it's** **Short, but I plan** **to** **make up for** **it** **with two** **more** **chapters today, Until then** **this** **is...**

 **Emily signing off :)**


	6. I'm Nothing but A Ghost

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** **I do not** **own** **Gravity** **Falls** **or Star vs. The Forces of Evil**

 **Author's Note's**

 **Me:** **this** **is** **a sad chapter too**

 **Light: What a** **surprise!**

 **Random Fan: I'm going to cry!**

 **MichiruCipher:** **Not** **me** **I 'm** **too busy laughing at** **Bill!**

 **Light: Okay now even** **I'm** **worried!**

 **Random fan: Okay Light's worried now** **we** **can freak. Quick Em check** **to** **see** **if there** **are penguins** **flying** **with those PIGS!**

 **Light: Very funny, but** **seriously** **where** **is** **Bill?**

 **Me: Yeah MichiruCipher where** **is** **he?**

 **MichiruCipher: (lifts her phone, her screen shows Bill running from a munching PACMAN in the middle of a game.) See he's fine!**

 **Light:** **OOO** **I want** **to** **play! (Snatches up the phone and begins** **to** **chase** **Bill)** **Run Dorito run!**

 **Me: Poor Bill**

 **Random Fan: Yeah even I have** **to** **admit…wait are** **we** **feeling** **sorry** **for** **him?**

 **Me: I** **think** **so?**

 **Random Fan:** **OH** **NO** **EM** **QUICK** **TAKE** **COVER** **THE** **SKY** **MUST** **BE** **FALLING!**

 **Me & Random Fan: (Take cover under the desk)**

 **MichiruCipher: (Shakes her head) looks** **like** **I'm** **reading again (Clears her throat and** **starts** **to** **read) Back with Dipper…**

* * *

 ** _'_** ** _There's a sound, it's haunting my dreams._**

 ** _Our children laughing in the distance, and I don't know what it means._**

 ** _Am I afraid to be alone, scared that nobody will ever know?_**

 ** _This death I'm dying?'_**

 ** _FLEURIE "There's A Ghost"(Altered)_**

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper…)**

Battle raged around him…

Dipper ripped into another one of Tophy's henchmen, and felt himself die a little more inside. Is this really what he wanted?

When his children asked Mabel about him would he really want her to tell them that he was a murderous villain bent on revenge and getting even?

Was that really the example he wanted to leave his children?

Dipper dodged instinctively as several witches threw several cures his way, he needed to focus on the battle at hand; and not on a future he had to do this! It was the only way to give the twins their best chance.

A Chance to live the life they deserved.

Light did his best to shake off King's emotions, it wasn't easy! Damn sometimes he really hated the fact that they both shared the same emotions! The green pine tree demon threw counter spells at the witches without hesitation.

They had to do this!

There was no other alternative, at least not one that allowed the twins to live the kind of life they had a right to have. No this was the only way! So what if they would never know him or King! So what if they live the rest of their lives feeling abandon, at least they would live in a world that was safe and as far away from Bill's bad influence as possible.

Yes that was the only thing that matter, ensuring there safety in a bright future!

"Come on we're almost there!" Star exclaimed as she forced herself to run faster. _'_ _We're_ _almost there Marco.'_ She thought. _'_ _Just hang_ _in there!'_

Tom growled at Star's thoughts he couldn't stop hating that kid for effortlessly winning her affection; no matter how hard he tried.

It just wasn't fair! Star was the one light in his life, and she was gone! Sure she was in reach, but her heart belonged to another. Even with the other demon's help he would know the truth: Star loved Marco, and anything that Tom would have with her would just be a lie; because her heart belonged to Marco.

Not Tom!

And even with this knowledge the demon could not let go of Star! Why?

Because he was selfish!

And that's why Star left him, because she wanted someone who cared about her, who would fill the void in her heart that her mother once filled. She wanted love, love that Tom could never give!

The group pressed onward, each of then battling the external enemies just as hard as their internal ones.

Yes in all reality they were their own worst enemies, Unfortunately they wouldn't figure that out until it was too late…

* * *

 **(Back with Ludo…)**

Ludo walked through the maze of bodies in complete awe…

He just couldn't believe that Star butterfly was capable of such raw power! He shivered, it was beginning to look like that the group wouldn't be needing him, not that Ludo cared, no he liked the fact that he would still be getting the wand with little to no work involved.

Ludo continued his walk towards the Great Hall quickly, just in case the others had missed a witch or two. He could taste the danger in the air, but he didn't care, ultimate power was in his grasp. Yes soon the whole world would tremble before him in fear!

They would bow before him and beg him for mercy, and he would give them all the same amount of mercy that they had given him, and that was absolutely NONE!

Yes soon it would all be his, and he had a little demon to thank for that.

Ludo quicken his pace once more, he had to be there when it was all over; yes he can't receive his wand if he wasn't present for the party!

Poor Ludo, he had no way of knowing that the party he was walking into was a party of death, and the only one receiving any gifts wouldn't be him.

No in fact he himself was a gift to the true victory, and the sad truth was:

He was simply one of many…

* * *

 **(Back with Rose…)**

Rose flinched as her mother threw another chair at one of the guards. "What do you mean she's almost here?" Malena snapped.

"My Queen, she's stronger than we thought." One of the guards spoke shakenly.

Malena screamed like a banshee, that demon had tricked her! He gave her the idea of kidnapping Marco because he knew the act would fuel Star's rage.

He had set her up!

"Mother, what do we do-" Rose screamed as her mother slapped her across the face. "Mother?" she looked up at her fearfully. "What did I do?"

"You stupid girl!" Malena slapped her again. "You gave him the wand, and now she is going to take away everything we've worked for! And all for a stupid boy!"

Marco flinched as he heard another slap. _'_ _That poor_ _girl.'_ He thought. Sure Rose was evil, or so he thought. Now it would appear the girl was simply trying to please an abusive mother.

Tears spilled from Rose's eyes, she was tiered of this! She was tired of her mother beating her every time her plans fell apart! For once she would love to be the abuser, to give her a taste of her own medicine.

And she would!

"I'll fix this…" She whispered. "I'll go finish her right now." She promised her mother.

"See that you do!" Melena screamed slapping her again.

But this time Rose did not scream, she simply got up and left the great hall. She had just lost all feeling in her body, she had gone numb to her abuse!

But more importantly she had gone numb to her altogether.

Yes Malena didn't know it yet, but she was now completely, and utterly alone!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Until then this is... Emily signing off :)**


	7. Preparation?

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** **I do not** **own** **Gravity** **Falls** **or Star vs. The Forces of Evil Author's Note's**

 **Me: So thanks** **to** **MichiruCipher** **we** **are now trapped** **inside my** **PC**

 **MichiruCipher:** **How** **was I supposed** **to** **know that Bill couldn't take a joke?**

 **Light:** **It's** **Bill even I know not** **to** **go** **this** **far!**

 **Random Fan: I guess the only upside** **to** **being trapped** **in** **a computer** **is** **it's** **surprisingly** **muck Faster for EM** **to** **write her** **stories.**

 **MichiruCipher: You're welcome.**

 **Me: I AM NOT GRATEFUL!**

 **Light: Well** **I'd** **be** **plenty** **grateful** **if** **Bill didn't keep dragging us** **into** **the recycle bin.**

 **Random fan: (A mouse suddenly** **clicks** **on her and drags her away.)**

 **Bill: Found you!**

 **Light: Random Fan!**

 **Random Fan: Light avenge me! AVENGE ME!**

 **Light: I will! I promise!**

 **Me: (falls to my knees) Why? Why couldn't it have been MichiruCipher?**

 **MichiruCipher: Okay yeah I probably deserve** **that!** **But** **we** **can't have the fans** **suffering** **for** **my** **mistake.** **So** **who** **wants** **to** **read?**

 **Light: I** **will,** **It'll** **help get** **my** **mind** **off of the** **loss** **of our** **favorite** **Random Fan!** **(Sniffles** **and** **starts** **to** **read) Back** **With** **Bill…**

* * *

 ** _'Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared!_**

 ** _So be prepared!'_**

 ** _-The Lion King_**

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

Preparation was the key to success…

The dream demon smiled wickedly as the town began to buzz with life. When Pine Tree got here he wouldn't know what hit him!

A large tower of gifts for the twins stood before him, people and creatures from all over the multiverse had given gifts to the soon be new princess, and new prince.

Bill could just image the look on Pine Tree's face when he saw it! The dream demon knew for sure that his spouse would say that this was all way too many gifts for new borns. However Bill had to admit he actually kind of missed it when he and the kid were on two different sides of the coin. It just felt so right to be at odds with him, like the world had finally found its center once more.

"Uh Boss is all of this necessary?" Keyhole asked.

"Trust me, Pine Tree is going to think I'm high on love!" Bill chuckled. "Now how is the new nursery looking?"

"I designed it just the way you instructed." Keyhole assured him.

"Good show me." Bill ordered.

Keyhole nodded, and lead Bill back into the Fearamid.

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel…)**

She knew she had to be careful about this…

A large gathering of all of Bill's old enemies could look very suspicious, or it would if every demon in town including Bill wasn't so busy preparing for Dipper's arrival. Mabel let out a sigh of relief as she and the other's gathered in the wreckage of the old Dust 2 Dawn.

"Okay guys." Mabel said earning all of their attention on the spot. "We all know why we are gathering here today."

Everyone nodded gravely, a thick tension was in the air; they were not safe here. Sure Bill let them roam around freely, but they all had a sickening feeling that, that wasn't a good thing.

"Dipper will be back any time now for the birth of the twins, and we all know that once they're born, that's when we burst into action." Mabel said.

"So like what are we going to do?" Pacifica asked. "I mean I get it, we're going to kidnap the kids and make it look like they were murdered but who are we going to blame?"

"And where are we going to hide them?" Wendy asked.

"Guys I know you have a lot of questions." Mabel said. "And I know I couldn't explain everything earlier in the arena. Bill is up to something, but luckily he really thinks we're no longer a threat no that the zodiac is gone. He thinks Dipper is the only threat, besides I think we all know who to blame. " Mabel held up a drawing of a certain demon.

It was a picture of Teeth!

"The mouth guy?" Gideon asked.

"Think about it." Mabel said. "Teeth hates Bill for mixing Dipper in this in the first place, and he knows we're up to something, but Bill won't believe him! Not only that but he replaces him!" She explained. "So what does he do?"

"He gets revenge!" Wendy gasped suddenly getting it. "Dude that's perfect."

"Once we frame the twins' death, we'll use the time capsules to trap their demon sides in. After that they'll be regular human babies." Mabel continued to explain.

"Which shouldn't be hard to hide." Ivan cut in. "because Bill will be convince their dead."

"And even if he somehow figures out otherwise, he won't know we made them human so he won't be looking for human babies which they are." Candy concluded.

"It's genius!" McGucket cried.

"But can we actually pull it off?" Grenda asked. "I mean wont the twins be like guarded, or something?"

"Not from their favorite Aunt they won't be." Mabel said. "Besides Teeth has already proven he can get in and out of the penthouse without any guards being much to stop him."

"Yeah plus Bill will be distracted by Dipper who just got back and well…" Wendy coughed. "They are married guys."

A chorus of "EWWW GROSS!" filled the room.

"Dude TMI." Soos said.

"I am now scarred for life even more!" Robbie agreed.

Wendy shrugged. "Just stating the facts." She said. "Okay so we all know the plan then." Mabel said.

"But won't Bill be like over protective of them?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah I mean sure he's heartless, but even some of the most vicious predators protect their young." Ben agreed.

"True." Mabel also agreed. "That's why we have to wait for the heat to die down, Dipper is not going to make a move on Bill until the Twins are out of the way!"

"So you're saying sooner or later Bill will let his guard down long enough for this plan to happen." Pacifica asked.

Mabel nodded. "Sooner or later Bill will let his guard down, and so will Teeth, but in order for this to work we need both of them to have their guard down on the same night." She explained. "When that day comes we'll kidnap the twins and perform the cleansing of their demon nature here!"

"And that book will tell us how to do everything?" Gideon asked.

"We can't take the book with us." Mabel said. "If bill found it missing he may put it all together, luckily for us Dipper copied down the steps for the cleansing ritual and gave it to me."

"So it's settled." Wendy said. "We lay low, and wait for the perfect moment to snatch up the little bundles of joy."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

They had a solid plan, now came the hard part… The waiting!

And they couldn't screw this plan up either, there would be no second chance! The lives of two innocent children hung into balance.

Mabel's eyes narrowed she wouldn't let them down, she had lost so much, she would lose her family again.

 _'_ _Not this time…'_ She swore. _'_ _Bill has taken enough!'_

And now it was her turn to take, and she wouldn't stop until that two faced nacho had nothing left!

* * *

 **(Back With Bill…)**

The Dream demon smiled at the room that was placed before him. The penthouse suite had been redesigned into a two story suite, the top story being the new nursery.

"So what do you think?" Keyhole asked as they appear inside the new room. Bill's grin widen.

The room had been enchanted with magic to look like it was in the middle of a meadow, with flowers, and grass and a beautiful blue sky above at night the little sprouts would be able to see the stars in place of that blue sky. In the center of the room was two cradles, one pink, and the other blue; Bill didn't bother worrying about baby toys since there was bound to be some in that tower of gifts outside!

"He's going to love it!" Bill chuckled.

"And that make you laugh evilly?" Keyhole asked.

"Yes!" Bill exclaimed.

Keyhole smiled as well. "It's good to have you back boss."

Bill couldn't agree more. "It's good to be back." And it was true, Bill truly felt like he was back to his old self. Sure he still had these strange "feelings" due to his connection with Dipper, but the longer his Pine Tree was gone the better his perspective became. Yes it was easy to see now just how big of a fool that kid was making him look, and after all he had done for him! But no matter, the two would resolve this dispute in an orderly manner. After all they were Gods and they had to set a perfect example for their subjects.

And he would, even if that perfect example ended up being his Queen's down fall.

 _'_ _Sorry baby but no one makes a fool out of Bill Cipher.'_ Bill mused. ' _Especially_ _not some new born demon_ _like_ _you!'_

"So what are you going to do when he gets here?" Keyhole asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing." Bill said bluntly.

"Nothing?" Keyhole was stunned. "But boss!"

"Listen Keyhole I don't think your fully understanding." Bill told him. "For starters a battle between gods would flatten all of Oregon. That and I'm not the one that wants to start this fight, Pine Tree is, so I'm going to let him. Besides I've won some face with the humans, thanks to Dipper's advice about not just senselessly killing people, they actually see me as a sensible being. Which means they are content with my rule, but if I start a dangerous battle like this one they may no longer wish to blindly follow me."

"But if you have him start it, they'll see you as their savior." Keyhole finished.

"Exactly, its genius!" Bill exclaimed. "But if I'm going to get the slip on my little vengeful sapling. He can't suspect a thing, so as far as Pine Tree knows we are all still clueless to his game, and you make sure the boys know that!"

"Aye, Aye Boss!" Keyhole raced off eminently to share the news.

Bill sighed, it was nice to be evilly scheming once again; too bad it was his queen he was plotting against instead of with! He had given the boy so much, and how did he repay him?

By plotting his downfall!

Still there was one thing Bill didn't understand. He knew Pine Tree like the back of his hand, and he knew Pine Tree wouldn't want to raise their kids in the demon realm. So why was he striving to defeat him? Didn't he know that the price would be banishment for all demon kind; including the twins?

Bill's brow frowned in deep concentration. Surely Pine Tree wouldn't sacrifice their own children for his vengeance. He wasn't that far gone, was he? ' _So obviously there are some missing holes_ _in P _ine Trees plans that you don't know about.'_ He told himself. _'__ _It doesn't matter, he won't get that far!'_

And yet he couldn't be sure, Dipper had sacrificed his own flesh and blood before to stop him. After all he shot Ford, to stop him from getting the equation by shooting him to death. A deep seeded anger began to brew as a sinister thought began to form in Bill's mind. _'_ _What_ _if_ _Pine Tree thought_ _it_ _was best_ _if_ _the twins were never born at_ _all?'_

 _'_ _He wouldn't!"_ he argued, but he knew better. _'_ _Oh elder gods he would!'_

 _'_ _Not on our watch!'_ Pride hissed. _'_ _A demon's_ _child_ _is_ _their_ _legacy, and a demons legacy_ _is_ _everything_ _to_ _them._ _It's_ _what keeps are name_ _alive_ _and feared long_ _after_ _we're gone!'_

 _'_ _But how do_ _we_ _stop_ _him?'_ Sloth asked.

"Simple." Bill said out loud. "We go to Mewni!"

Yes it was perfect, they would go to Mewni and bring Pine Tree home before he got any bright ideas. And with that decided the dream demon sliced open a rift before him, and without much hesitation he plunged into the unknown with one goal in mind.

And that was to drag a certain spoiled Queen back home where he belonged!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then** **this** **is...**

 **Emily signing off :)**


	8. A Daughter's Betrayal

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** **I do not** **own** **Gravity** **Falls** **or Star vs. The Forces of Evil Author's Note's**

 **Me: So we're still stuck in my PC**

 **Random fan:** **And** **I managed** **to** **escape the** **recycling** **bin before I got** **deleted** **forever!**

 **Bill: And** **now I'm going** **to** **steal** **the Author!**

 **Random fan: No! EM!**

 **Bill: Yes EM!**

 **Me: (a mouse** **clicks** **on me, and drags** **me** **away)** **NO** **I must** **finish** **the** **story!** **take MichiruCipher she's the one** **who** **locked you** **in** **a game.**

 **Bill:** **You're** **right.** **(drops** **me** **and picks up MichiruCipher)**

 **MichiruCipher: (as she's being dragged away) I will have** **my** **revenge!**

 **Light: I thought she was a demon of prophecy and** **fate.**

 **Me: She is**

 **Random Fan: So** **why** **didn't she see that coming?**

 **Me: Beats me? anyway** **lets** **read!**

 **Light: (Starts to Read)Back to Star...**

* * *

 ** _'Its a shame_**

 **That you** **left me** **hanging** **like** **you did It was brave**

 **But** **it** **was much** **more foolish** **Don't you think?**

 **Cause you know I won't be satisfied**

 **Until you realize** ** _crossing me will be your last mistake'_**

 ** _99 Times by Kate Voegele (Lyrics Altered)_**

* * *

 ** _(Back with Star...)_**

Death…

She could smell it around her, and it caused her to shake!

Star forced herself to move on trying her best to ignore the agony, and cries for mercy as Light ripped yet another witch in half. She wanted to be sick, but at the same time she knew this was exactly what to expect from a demon, ruthlessness was their major after all.

And yet, Star looked at Dipper, the blue pine tree demon was completely different from what she expected a demon to be like. She thought that since the two Pine Tree demons were the same person, they'd act alike, but the two acted more like twins then two parts of one mind. For example, while Light ripped his prey in half, dipper simply harpooned his hand like a bullet though their heads. Was it still gross, and brutal? Yes it was, but it was also less messy, and unlike Light; Dipper looked disgusted with all the blood. Light on the other hand could care less how messy he was! And knowing all this information made it very hard for Star to remember that they were indeed the same person.

Star tensed and struck down another one of her enemies, but she only managed to knock him out. She couldn't bring herself to go any further, no she would leave the dirty work to Dipper, and Light.

But for how long?

She knew that she would have to be the one to kill her stepmother, and sister; surely Dipper, and Light wouldn't let her get off that easy. Part of her wanted to kill them, to give them the same punishment they had given her parents, but the other part of her wanted to give them another chance. After all Rose was only a few days older than her, her whole life was before her, surely she could chose to forgive just her.

Light came to a screeching halt, he had heard Star's thoughts loud and clear, and he didn't like them one bit. "King we've got a problem."

Dipper sliced his hand into another witch, stopping beside Light as he pulled it out. The blue pine tree demon liked his bloody fingers hungrily, it would appear his cravings for blood had finally kicked it. Dipper knew what he was doing was gross, and wrong; but he also knew that the blood was healthy for the twins. So of course he had to compromise somewhere.

Besides it didn't taste so bad, heck it was actually hitting the spot nicely. "So what seems to be the problem now?" Dipper asked rolling his eye, Light always seemed to over stress on everything, and kick the true problem way out of proportion. Sure Dipper stressed over the fine details, but he had confidence in his plans. Light on the other hand was always finding holes in them!

"She's starting to doubt again!" Light hissed. "If she isn't completely sold on the idea that revenge will solve all her problems than her soul won't give as a nearly as a big enough power boast!"

"She'll be fine!" Dipper assured him. "Besides they're never going to stop until she kills them. She may hope she can reason with them, but in the end she knows it's a waste of time."

"Star!"

Everyone turned to see an unsuspecting surprise. "Rose?" Star tensed.

Rose stepped out of a secret door, and into the hall. "This room leads straight to the Great Hall." She told them. "Come on we can still save Marco!"

"Why are you helping us?" Star asked.

"She's not!" Tom said. "It's obviously a trick! Get behind me Star!" the demon gets in front of Star and draws out his flaming claws, ready to defend her with his life.

"Star please I know I messed up, but I was just obeying my mother." Rose said through tears.

"Then why didn't you just tell her no?" Star shouted.

"Yeah!?" Magenta agreed. "COWARD!" Yuko jeered.

"You don't understand, what's the worse your mother has ever done to you for saying no? Ground you? I had twelve brothers Star, they all told her no once guess how many brother's I have now!"

"12?" Star guessed.

"NONE!" Rose yelled.

"Okay that's harsh." Light admitted.

"She killed all your brothers just because they said no?" Star was stunned. What kind of woman would kill her own children!

Light smiled as he felt anger return to Star's heart. "She's back!" he whispered.

"And you were worried." Dipper teased back.

"It's no easy being born a witch." Rose told them. "Our parents expect us to avenge them for what your family did to us so long ago, they never ask us what we want; and no one ever gives us a chance to be anything else but an evil witch! So of course sooner or later we're going to accept our fate!"

"But you don't have to." Star told her. "We can help you."

"Yes." Light agreed. "After all we're all victims of your mother's tyranny." Tom gave him a weird look, the demon was fine with them switching sides?

Light gave Dipper a shrug, who cared if they switch sides it didn't matter in the end, no the outcome would still be the same.

"So you say this path will lead us straight to the Queen?" Dipper asked looking into the secret door that Rose came through.

"Yes." Rose told him.

"I'll go first." Magenta offered, "Just in case there are any nasty surprises." She ran into the room, and they all followed behind.

The door closes behind them, just as Ludo comes inside the hall. "Wait!" he runs up to the door. "Please don't leave me!" he bangs his fist on the door. "Please I have to be there in time!"

"Well hello."

Ludo turned slowly and shivered at what he saw.

It was a yellow triangle being dressed in a top hat and bow tie. "You're a demon…" Ludo whispered.

"Wow you're smarter then you look." The triangle said. "The names Cipher, Bill Cipher and I happen to be the God of the entire Multiverse."

"Really I thought a giant baby was God." Ludo said.

"He was, and I killed him." Bill mused.

"You killed Time Baby?" Ludo bowed. "Forgive me oh powerful one, I should not speak to you so freely."

"A suck up?" Bill laughed. "I love suck ups. But honestly I'm not here for you." He assured the bird. "But I could use your help."

"Anything!" Ludo exclaimed, shaking in fear.

"I'm looking for a demon, he's blue, in the shape of a pine tree." Bill told him.

"Does he have a green twin that's really loud an irritating?" Ludo asked.

"Twin?" Bill looked confused.

"Yeah there's two of them." Ludo explained. "Ones blue, got a cap and a tie."

"That's the one!" Bill exclaimed.

"Well the other one looks the exact same, but he's green I made a deal with him." Ludo told him.

"You made a deal with Light?" Bill asked.

Ludo nodded.

"And he has his own body?" Ludo nods once more.

The demon's eye curves up suggesting a smile. "So what did the Light promise you?"

"The Wand of Star Butterfly!" Ludo exclaimed proudly.

"Just the wand?" Bill asked.

Ludo nodded.

Bill burst out into laughter seeing the idiot's mistake right away.

"Is something wrong?" Ludo asked.

"Oh no." Bill lied. "You got yourself a fine deal sir, so what did you give Light?"

"Oh I told him he could have anything he wanted." Ludo said.

"Anything?" Bill asked.

"Yes?"

Bill laughs even harder, _'_ _Surely this guy wasn't that dumb.'_

"Was that a bad idea?" Ludo asked.

 _'_ _Oh Elder Gods he was that dumb!'_ Bill burst into a laughing fit!

"What's so funny?" Ludo demanded.

"Oh nothing." Bill said wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm just mentally insane."

"Oh well your friend Light and that blue guy just went through this door." Ludo pointed to the door. "But I can't open it!"

"Oh that's easy." Bill snapped his finger, and the door opened.

Ludo rushed in. "Magical wand here I come!"

Bill shook his head. "What an idiot!" he said following the little bird. "I almost feel sorry for the little guy." He found a smile slipping on his face. "I wonder what other kinds of trouble you've caused my little Queen." Bill laughed as he continued down the hall, and closer to his target.

 _'_ _Let's find out shall we…'_

* * *

 **(Back with Star...)**

Star forced herself to move faster, as another door came into view; her heart was practically beating out of her chest. This was it, this was the moment of truth. This was her chance to make everything right again. _'_ _And to get Marco out of this mess.'_ She thought.

Dipper felt the adrenaline kick in as Magenta opened the door. "This is it Light." He whispered. "Our plan is finally coming together!"

"I wonder if he got this excited when he was this close." Light wondered out loud.

"Probably." Dipper agreed as they rushed up to Star's side.

"Nervous?" Light asked her.

"No I know this is the right thing to do!" Star said. "She has to be stopped."

"That's right you worry about her, and Light and I will protect Marco." Dipper promised.

"Thank you." Star whispered, a tear rolled down her face.

"Don't thank us yet kid." Light warned. "This could still go south!"

"Not on my watch it won't." Tom vowed.

"YEAH LET'S GET THE EVIL QUEEN!" Yuko exclaimed, as they all rushed out into the room.

"We're here Marco!" Star exclaimed.

"Star?" Marco couldn't see her due to the blind fold, but he could hear her.

"Marco!" Star ran towards him instinctively, but someone blocked her path.

"So my daughter betrays me!" Malena hissed. "I thought you were smarter." She jeered as she advanced forward.

"She is!" Star said holding her ground. "She will now be spared as just another one of your victims!"

"My Victim? Is that what she told you?" Malena laughed. "She's just as much a part of it as I am."

"Forcing people in to submission with fear and abuse doesn't count!" Star yelled, her hands were engulfed in pink flames. "Now you will pay for what you've done to not only me, but everyone who's ever had the displeasure of knowing you."

"Fine you want a fight to the death, then I'll give you a fight to the death!" Malena got ready to strike.

Tom went to defend her, but Dipper stopped him. "No Tom."

"But I have to protect her!" Tom yelled.

"She is the rightful Queen." Dipper told him. "This is her battle, and hers alone, we can't help her."

Tom stood there, helplessly as the two witches faced off for one final confrontation.

Bill stood in the door way of the secret room watching thoughtfully. It was best not to ruin things for Dipper. After all the battle between them wouldn't be much fun if his mate wasn't at least a bit stronger.

"Okay Pine Tree let's see just how well you plans fall into place…"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then** **this** **is...**

 **Emily signing off :)**


	9. A Star's Last Stand

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** **I do not** **own** **Gravity** **Falls** **or Star vs. The Forces of Evil Author's Note's**

 **Me: So where** **finally** **out of** **my** **PC thanks** **to** **MichiruCipher** **who** **found some** **incriminating** **evidence that Bill has been using** **my** **computer** **to** **blog about his sex** **life.**

 **Random fan: Ok TMI Em!**

 **Bill: I don't think so.**

 **Light:** **Of** **course you don't, that's the problem. Posting pics of that** **stuff** **is** **just** **sick.**

 **Bill:** **Your** **just** **angry cause I** **said** **I'd-**

 **Me: Guys I do not want** **to** **be reported again!**

 **MichiruCipher:** **Again?**

 **Light: Please don't ask.**

 **Bill:** **No** **please do! Cause boy would I love** **to** **share!**

 **Me: MichiruCipher** **slap** **him please.**

 **MichiruCipher: (Shrugs, and slaps him.) There**

 **Bill: OW Right in the eye seriously!**

 **Light: What a wimp**

 **Me: Light please be a dear and read for the fans.**

 **Light: Sure, but** **just** **for the record I'm a demon not a deer!**

 **MichiruCipher: She didn't mean the** **animal** **you** **idiot!**

 **Light: you wanna go** **sister?** **Let's go!**

 **MichiruCipher & Light: (Star ****fighting)**

 **Random fan: I hate** **this** **job.**

 **Me: Believe** **me** **if** **I could** **fire** **them** **all** **I would! (Sighs and** **starts** **to** **read)** **Still** **with Star...**

* * *

 ** _'Tell me would you kill to save a life?_**

 **Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?**

 **Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn**

 **This hurricane's chasing us all underground'**

 ** _30 seconds to mars/Hurricane_**

* * *

 **(Still With Star...)**

"Fine you want a fight to the death, then I'll give you a fight to the death!"

Star side stepped as Malena delivered the first blow, her eyes widen as a black ball of fiery death nearly grazed her face.

"You're in way over your head girl!" Malena hissed. "You should have just fell to your knees and died with your father!"

Anger flashed through her very being at those words, she allowed the rage to guide her, to ensure her victory.

Marco struggled, thrashing his head from side to side, willing his blindfold off. Eventually it worked and the black mask slipped away from his eyes. He looked towards Star, and watched as pink flames began to blaze all over her body. She advance towards Malena dodging her blows effortlessly, never slowing down. "Star it doesn't have to be this way!" He shouted. "You can chose to forgive her!" He knew Star would not listen to him after all he had been trying to get through to her from the beginning, but he refused to accept his defeat. _'_ _If_ _I could_ _just_ _get through_ _to_ _her, then maybe I can save her_ _soul!'_ He struggled in his bounds.

Dipper snapped his fingers and the glass prison surrounding Marco shattered.

"Marco run!" Star order, throwing a star bolt at Marco's restrains releasing him in seconds.

Marco didn't need to be told twice, he bolted up out of his seat, and ran towards Tom, and the others.

Star watched him go, and of course Malena to advantage of this distraction.

"Star Watch out!" Tom cried.

Star reacted far too slowly, luckily for her however someone else had her back!

Rose pushed her out of the way of her mother's death curse, it misses them both by a hair. "You ungrateful little bitch!" Malena screamed firing more cursed their way.

They rolled across the floor, just barley getting out of range.

"You think you can beat me?" Malena hissed. "I am the queen of darkness!" she snapped her fingers loudly. "Now witness my true power."

Star forced herself to her feet just in time to see them.

Marco saw them too, silent as beetles, two shadowy beings scuttled toward him.

Bill couldn't help but be impressed, it would appear the queen had developed abilities that mirrored that of a shadow demon _. 'Her ancestors must have made a deal for such power_ _to_ _be added_ _to_ _her blood_ _line.'_ He thought.

More Shadows followed, slipping from doorways and corners. Under cover of the bright lights of the room, the pack had stalked in, unseen, converging from three directions. They were as dark as a moon less sky, with caws that resembled long sharp kitchen knives. Some of them carried clubs and chains, while others just bared their razor sharp fangs. These were vermin from the darkest pits of hell, deadly and cold as ice.

Malena stood right where she was with a wicked smile on her face, it was obvious that she planned to watch them die at the hands of these beast.

"Rose Run!" Star told her.

But Rose simply backed away, wide eyed, breathing hard. "How? We're surrounded!" That was shock in her voice and fear. She turned in a circle, looking for a hole in the net closing in around them.

Star looked around desperately, they were only two against that many mindless monsters. Long odds, but she refused to give in and decided to pick a target; the one infront. If she was going to die, than she would go down fighting. Her target suddenly broke ranks and charged at the girls.

"Sunlight glitter blast!" Star shouted and watched as specks of sunlight littered all over her attacker.

The shadow hissed, and began to scratch at his body desperately, as if he was covered in itching powder. Then in a brilliant golden light, he burst into flames.

The rest of the shadows hesitated, sending glances back and forth, obviously weighing their options. Attack or retreat. It could go either way.

Finally another one charged, this one going for Rose, wrapping a shadowy arm around her throat. She was fast as a little cat, biting into the filthy arm that held her chanting a curse as she did so.

The shadow screams and let's go, Marco notices that a black liquid dripped from her mouth. It was the venom of death, one of the most deadly curses a witch could. He watched as the beast fell down on his knees thrashing in pain.

"Having others fight your battles for you?" Rose hissed. "Typical mother, you never did like to get your own hands dirty!"

"You will learn how to respect me girl!" Malena vowed.

"You can't expect me to respect a coward like you!" Rose yelled.

Another shadow lunged, clawing Rose in her back, leaving an angry red gash down her spine. No tears, no screams. She must have been cut down to the backbone.

Star shoved her behind her, putting her own body between her and Malena as safe as she could possibly be at a time like this _._ _'_ _If_ _this_ _lasts_ _long,_ _she'll_ _get_ _killed.'_ Star thought. "That's enough Malena, this is between me and you! Leave Rose out of it!"

"Never, a disobedient child doesn't deserve to live!" Malena cried, and snapped her fingers once more. "Finish them, finish them all!" She ordered.

The shadows attacked as one!

"Star I know the secret to this." Rose whispered their all copies of one shadow, find the original and the rest will evaporate."

Time settled to a slow crawl, Star's eyes darted, forcing her mind to dissect the pattern the attackers wove, trying to spot their leader. Kill the leader and the others will fall.

Rose makes her move dancing a path through the monsters, throwing curse by curse. The spells found their mark, but only one fell at a time. She was just striking down copies!

More shadows closed in from all corners of the room, they seemed to keep coming, multiplying more and more. She knew the tricking seconds, they were trying to wear her down so Malena could go for the easy kill.

 _'_ _No_ _it_ _won't be that easy!'_ Star vowed. She began to float, suspending in the air, her pink flames changed to gold, engulfing her completely. "ENOUGH!" She screamed.

Malena's eyes widen as a golden tidal wave washed over them all, evaporating the mob of shadows one by one. "NO!" She screamed.

Marco coughed as the water was soaked into the rug, and vanished. The shadows were all gone!

"YOU!" Malena charged, only to slip on the now slick carpet.

Star glided towards her, touching down itches from her fallen body.

Marco watched as a large ax from across the room flew towards her, Star catches it and continues her advance.

Malena screams a cures, but nothing happens. She tries again, but to no avail. "You, you did something to me!" She screamed.

"That was no ordinary wave." Star said. "It was a purification wave, I used it to stripe you of your powers, causing the shadows to fade away."

"You took my powers." Malena froze in fear, she was completely helpless to stop her attacker. She tries to get up, but continues to slip. "Please spare me?" Malena begged, crawling backwards on her back, away from her attacker.

"Spare You?" Star asked, advancing towards her prey.

"Yes, please…" Malena begged louder.

Dipper grinned, what a disgusting sound, her begs reminded him of a pig being sent off to be slaughtered.

"I bet my father begged you to spare him." Star yelled. "Did you listen to him as he begged for his life?"

Malena can see Star is not going to stop, so she turns to Rose. "Rose please stop her!" She begged. "Are you really going to let her kill your mother?"

"What mother?" Rose asked. "All I see it a bitch getting what she deserves." She turned away then, falling into Tom's arms, and to her surprise he actually held her close.

"Star please I know you must hate me." Malena cried, begging for her life once more; though she knows it's useless. Blood dripped from her eyes. "But killing is not the answer. Just look at our ancestors; yours spared mine."

Star's eyes narrowed as she used her mind to lift the ax high over her stepmother's head. "That was the decision of my ancestors." She said, eyes glowing pink. "And I will not make the same mistake!"

"Star NO!" Marco finally finds his voice, but it is too late to stop her! He watches in horror as Star releases the ax, it seems to fall down on it's prey in slow motion, until finally it makes contact with the skin; the force just enough to completely decapitate the evil queen. It felt like it had taken a century, but in all reality the murderous act had taken less than a minute.

Star fell to her knees, she had, had her vengeance! "It is done." She said, and strangely her soul seemed to be at peace.

"Which means you are now mine!" Dipper and Light spoke as they morphed as one.

Marco watched with wide eyes as the demon grew to an in imaginable size, towering over them all!

"Alright you flesh sticks, it's time I put an end to this!" Dipper declared. "And believe me when I say you're all getting exactly what you deserve."

The realization came all too late for Star, but it was obvious to her now. The demon had been feeding off of her vengeful energy from the beginning, and now thanks to her; Dipper, and Light where unstoppable.

"What have I done?" She whispered.

Bill chuckled at the sight it would appear his Pine Tree was about to wrap things up.

Dipper laughed, towering over his pawns; pawns that shook below him in fear. He had to admit he loved being feared by them, he loved being one of the few symbols of true terror "Now…"He laughed. "I believe I owe you all something…" Dipper nodded as he changed from blue to green "Yes we had a deal, and we can't go leaving things unfinished..."

Marco gulped at those words, he didn't like the sound of that; no he didn't like the sound of that one bit.

Light laughed once more before he began, "Now where should we start…"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then** **this** **is...**

 **Emily signing off :)**


	10. Plot Twist!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** **I do not** **own** **Gravity** **Falls** **or Star vs. The Forces of Evil**

 **Author's Note's**

 **Me: OMG I can't believe** **it's** **over already!**

 **Random fan: well** **it** **was kind of** **short.**

 **Bill: Very short!**

 **Light: I** **like** **it** **that way, short but** **to** **the point!**

 **MichiruCipher: Me too.**

 **Me:** **Anyway** **before** **we** **start** **I have** **to** **apologies** **to** **a fan iPrincezzInuyoukai I'm so** **sorry** **but you** **might** **hate** **this** **chapter! But I did warn you that I was not going** **to** **change the** **storyline.**

 **Light:** **With** **that** **said** **let's** **read shall we.** **You** **know before** **we** **start** **fighting.**

 **Random fan: Wow** **we** **haven't fought yet!**

 **Bill:** **Yeah what do you know** **we** **can get along!**

 **MichiruCipher: your not that bad once people get use** **to** **you.**

 **Bill:** **Why thank you MichiruCipher.** **Now** **read Light!**

 **Light: Your not going** **to** **get** **me** **to** **ruin** **the peace, so** **I'll** **read now and punch you** **later!** **(Clears his throat***** **Do** **demons have throats?***) Back with Light...**

* * *

 ** _'No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget!_**

 **No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret!**

 **There is a fire inside of this heart**

 **and a riot that's about to explode into flames...'**

 **30 seconds to mars/Hurricane**

* * *

 **(Back with Light...)**

"Now where should we start?" Light asked wickedly, his prey shivered around him, and if he was honest with himself than he would admit he loved it!

Bill smiled he could see it as plain as day, they were enjoying this, they loved being feared. _'_ _I could use such information_ _to_ _my_ _advantage'_ he thought.

"Aw yes, Star Butterfly." Light floated up to the girl. "I believe I promised you that your dimension would go back to the way it was before." He snapped his fingers and a several rifts appeared around them, each raveling one of the several worlds of the fourth dimension. They were all broken and in shambles thanks to the evil queen, but with another snap of his fingers they transformed into the lively worlds they once were.

Star watched as the people in each world rejoiced. "There I kept my end of the bargain." Light said.

"No what about Marco!" Star yelled. "You promised Marco could go home!"

"Oh of course." Light snapped his fingers once more and the rift leading to Second Earth floated towards the human boy.

Tears streamed down his face as Marco watched his home appear before him, his mother, and father grilling in the front yard.

"Well go on." Light said. "Don't you want to go home?"

Marco looked back at Star and held out his hand to her. "Star come with me!" he asked. "We can take care of you, you'll have new family."

Star felt the tears wield up in her own eyes, that would be nice, but she knew it could not happen. "I'm sorry Marco, but I can't go."

Marco looked back at the rift, he wanted to go home, but could he? Could he just go home, and pretend none of this happened? Could he really leave Star to her fate? "No I'm not leaving without you." Marco said. "And if you won't go, than I'm not leaving."

"But Marco you have to go home." Star yelled.

Marco took her hands in his. "You are my home." He told her.

"Oh Marco…" Star wrapped her arms around him, and held him tight.

"Well then." Light snap his fingers once again and the rifts vanished. "Since Marco is home now…"

Marco stiffened _. 'Oh no!'_

"Oh Yes." Light laughed reading his thoughts loud and clear. "I've fulfilled my end of the bargain and now Star's soul is mine." He snapped his fingers again and Yuko pulled out Star's string of yarn and cut it with her blades.

Star's eyes widen as her heart stopped, her mouth wide open in shock. Marco watches completely stunned as her soul rises out of her mouth, and towards Light.

Light snatches up in midair and devours it on the spot.

Marco watches as the demon get's impossibly bigger, going from green to a dangerous black; the pupil of his eye as red as blood.

Star's lifeless body begins to fall backwards, but Marco is too stunned to catch her. Tom doesn't hesitate, he rushes over, and her corpse falls into his arms.

"Well would you look at that?" Light cackled. "It looks like I just fulfilled another promise. Looks like I get your soul too Tom, well…all your demon energy anyway. You know since demons have no souls and all."

"No deal Light!" Tom screamed. "You promised me that Star would be mine!"

"No I promised, and I quote that: "The moment the queen dies she will fall in your arms." Light corrected him. "And look she fell into your arms!"

"No the deals off!" Tom screamed.

"Too late!" Light cackled. "I already fulfilled my end of the deal so you owe me! Now pay up!" Light snapped his fingers, and Yuko used her yarn to tie the demon up, she than used those same stands of yarn to suck all the energy out of him.

Tom screamed.

"Stop it you monster!" Rose yelled. "You promise that he'd be mine!"

"No I promised to eliminate the competition, which I have." Light snapped. "That reminds me Yuko!"

Yuko finishes off Tom, causing him to crumble into ashes. She then hands the ball of newly plucked energy to Magenta. Finally she pulls out another pieces of yarn and cuts it.

Rose falls beside Star.

Magenta snatches up her soul and presents it to Light along with Tom's energy. Light devours both in seconds and then turns to face his last remaining pawn.

Ludo steps out of the shadows clapping happily. "Wow you even got rid of all my enemies for me." He said gratefully. "Now where's my wand?"

Light smiles, and with yet another snap of his finger the wand appears. "Here you go one wand coming up."

"Give me, Give me; Give me!" Ludo exclaimed.

"Light no!" Marco yelled, but it was too late, the demon gave Ludo the wand. Ludo snatched it away and waited for the power of the wand to engulf him… But nothing happened.

"What the?" Ludo shook the wand. "Why isn't it working? Where's the magic?" "Oh I took it." Light said slyly.

"But why! It was supposed to be mine!" Ludo screamed.

"No you said you wanted the wand." Light said. "Not the magic inside the wand."

And just like that the realization hit him. _'_ _That's why the other demon was laughing at me.'_ He thought. _'_ _I've_ _been_ _tricked.'_

"Now I believe you promised me whatever I wanted." Light continued. "But what to take?" he pondered as if it wasn't already decided. "Yuko what do you think?!"

"OOO HOW ABOUT WE TAKE HIS SOUL!" Yuko held out his thread of yard threateningly.

"That's always fun." Magenta agreed.

"True but it is a little redundant." Light laughed as if he had told a joke. "Oh who am I kidding of course we're taking his soul!"

"NO!-" Ludo dropped the wand as Yuko cut his string as well.

Light snatched up the soul, and devoured it as quickly as the rest.

Bill watched in awe, Pine Tree, and Light had really embraced their true demon nature, and despite his anger towards them, Bill had to admit they both looked drop dead gorgeous right now.

Marco fell to his knees, his legs felt numb. _'_ _They're all dead.'_ He thought. _'_ _They're all gone.'_

"Well kid it was a pleasure knowing you." Light laughed.

"That's it?" Marco asked. "You're just going to leave?"

"Well of course." Light said. "I got what I wanted."

"But…but." Marco struggled for words. "What about me?" he asked.

"Yeah Pine Tree what are you going to do about him?"

Light's eye widen and he turned. "Bill?"

"Didn't expect me did you?" he asked chuckling, but to his surprise Light doesn't look fearful, instead his hue changes, first from black to green, and then from green to blue.

"Bill!" Dipper runs towards him and embraces him lovingly. "I missed you." He whispered.

Bill couldn't help but sigh, he could feel all his anger towards the kid just melting away, but he didn't give, he knew the kid was just playing him to catch him of guard later. ' _Oh you're good at_ _this.'_ Bill admitted to himself. ' _Far_ _better_ _than I ever gave you credit for.'_

"So why are you here darling?" Dipper asked and kissed him deeply.

Bill kissed him back just as hungrily, following his plans and pretending to still be the love drunk fool. "I came to see how your universal conquest was going." He said pulling away.

Marco's eyes widen. "You mean you only helped Star so you could take over this dimension Yourself?"

"Of course he did." Bill taunted. "I mean you didn't actually think he'd just leave when there's thousands of other vengeful souls out there, did you?"

 _'_ _Oh no.'_ Dipper suppressed a gulp as he realizes the truth. Bill is here to test him! It was their wedding all over again!

"Well go on baby finish him." Bill ordered.

"Traitor!" Marco begins to shout, but he stops. The look of disgust is as plain as day on Dipper's face. _'_ _He doesn't want_ _to_ _do_ _this?'_ Marco realized. "You don't have to listen to him!" He shouted at Dipper. "You can fight back."

"And why would I do that?" Dipper scoffed. "You think I care about you pathetic things? Well I don't." he lied.

"How can you say that?" Marco asked. "You said you were once human! Don't you have any humanity left?"

"Humanity?" Dipper forced a laugh. "I'm a demon of course I have no humanity! How you could even asked that? Seriously and I thought Ludo was stupid!"

Bill smiled, oh he was good at this, and obviously very dedicated to the cause. He had to admire him for that.

"What are you going to do to me?" Marco was powerless, and he knew it, he couldn't stop a demon. Hell he wouldn't even know where to start.

"Why he's gonna kill you of course." Bill laughed. "Man you are dumber then that bird."

Dipper forced himself to show no weakness as he readied a fiery blow if he refused now Bill would see him for what he really was.

A weak human in a demons body! No, that would ruin everything!

Bill watched his eternal struggle happily _. 'That's_ _it_ _my_ _little_ _Queen, get your hands_ _dirty,_ _that way I can have something_ _to_ _use_ _in_ _order_ _to_ _prove_ _to_ _you that you're no_ _better_ _than me!'_

 _'_ _Light help me!'_ Dipper begged.

Light took over without hesitation. "Good bye Marco." He hissed with a demonic sort of laugh. "I must say I'm gonna miss you." And with that he slammed his fist down.

Marco watched wide eyed as the enlarged fist fell down upon him, he was too scared to move; and in seconds he was squashed like a bug.

Or So he thought...

Marco waited as nothing happened, finally he slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in the middle of his own back yard, back on second Earth.

'I can't believe it..." He said. "He spared me..." Then he thought. _'Of course he spared me, he promised Star no harm would come to me, if he had killed me he'd lose all the power he just got!'_

Still Marco felt numb to everything that just happened, how could he live his life knowing what he just witnessed?

"Marco?" A voice asked from behind him.

Marco turned to see his mother, and father looking at him with shock in there eyes. Tears filled his own eyes as he raced towards them and they embraced.

"Oh we thought we lost you forever." His mother cried.

"We are so glad you're home son." His dad agreed.

A smile slowly formed on Marco's face, as he decided his answer.

Yes he would go on living, after all Star had risked everything so that he could have this moment. And he would not let her sacrifice be in vain. "It's good to be home." He admitted. "I love you guys."

His eyes fell to the setting Sun, and in a way that big ball of fire reminded him of Star, huge and full of life, a big burst of energy that was now setting out of sight. No two sunset were ever alike, and Marco knew he'd never meet another girl like Star.

"I love you..." he whispered to the setting sun. "And I always will..."

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

It was dead silent for a moment, as Bill waited patiently for Dipper to blow up at him, to blow his cover; and reveal his plans prematurely. However to his surprise Dipper simply licked the blood of his hand slowly, as if he was actually enjoying it. _'_ _Oh baby you are good at_ _this.'_ Bill mused.

Dipper was disgusted with himself, but he continued to play the game, telling himself it was all for the greater good!

"So what now Pine Tree?" Bill asked.

Dipper forced a sinister smile. "Well I don't know about you, but I have an entire dimension of vengeful souls to devour. I mean didn't you say that no self-respecting Goddess would let her mate succeed her in power?"

Bill smiled. "So I did."

"Care to join me?" Dipper reached a hand out to him.

"I thought you'd never ask." Bill chimed, and took the hand into his, and kissed his mate just above his eye. "Let's go shall we?"

Dipper nodded and forced himself to look egger as he led the way towards another unsuspecting worlds, it wasn't easy, but at least he could take solace in knowing that while all the vengeful soul would be devoured, the rest would not. Marco would live, and so would Star's half sister Hope, and her new mother Maria. Yes, the fourth Dimension, and more importantly Mewni would carry on. And once Bill was out of the way it would be just as beautiful as Star remembered it.

Yes, this was almost over, Dipper just had to hold on a little longer.

 _'_ _He's not going_ _to_ _give himself away as_ _easily_ _as_ _we_ _thought.'_ Wrath said as the rifts reappeared and the two jumped through one and descended on their first world.

 _'_ _No_ _it_ _would appear not.'_ Bill agreed. _'_ _But no matter_ _if_ _Pine Tree wants_ _to_ _go through with_ _this_ _than so be_ _it.'_ He thought as he watched his mate as he started to devour every vengeful soul insight.

Dipper didn't want to do this, but he couldn't have Bill getting stronger. So he attacked every vengeful person one by one, while sparing the others. Others that ran away screaming in terror, as Bill watched approvingly.

 _'_ _Somethings not right.'_ Light said. _'_ _I can feel it!'_

Dipper could feel it too! He could see it in Bill's smile; something was very wrong indeed. Then it hit him.

 _'_ _Do you think he knows?'_

 _"_ _Of_ _course not!'_ Light assured him. _'_ _If_ _he did he wouldn't_ _just_ _be standing there…Right?'_

 _'_ _Right.'_ Dipper agreed.

Bill licked his lips as he watched his queen become more and more powerful with every soul he ate; he could almost taste the anticipation of battle. Oh how he wished the kid would just let it go, and yet part of him couldn't help but admit a battle between two powerful gods just might be fun to be a part of.

And by the looks of things it would appear that that's exactly what Dipper wanted. A battle between Gods!

 _'_ _Well_ _if_ _it's_ _a_ _battle_ _you want baby?'_ Bill chuckled. _'_ _Than_ _it's_ _a_ _battle_ _you're going_ _to_ _get.'_

 _'I can't wait!'_ Wrath hissed.

 _'_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _crush him!'_ Pride promised. _'_ _I'll_ _put him back_ _in_ _his place!'_

 _'_ _And then we'll_ _tie_ _him up_ _in_ _our bed!'_ Lust cut in.

 _'_ _And remind him that he's mine!'_ Envy growled.

 _'_ _And show him that he's_ _just_ _as much a part of_ _this_ _as_ _we_ _are!'_ Bill mused.

 _'_ _He_ _thinks_ _he's innocent!'_ Greedy scoffed. _'_ _He_ _thinks_ _he's_ _still_ _a hero!'_

 _'Well_ _he's not!'_ Sloth snapped.

 _'_ _Yes he's just as bad as we are.'_ Gluttony said.

 _'_ _But if he wants to play this game then so be it!'_ the seven sins spoke as one.

"Cause two can play this game." Bill whispered. "And believe me Pine Tree when I say that I will win this fight."

Yes there was no doubt about it, Dipper was playing a losing game, and sooner or later he would come to realize that small truth.

However unfortunately for Dipper he wouldn't figure out said truth until it was too late to stop it...

Far too late indeed!

* * *

 **-To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Again iPrincezzInuyoukai I am so sorry about Star, please don't kill me!**

 **Anyway** **Thanks for reading, Yes I know** **this** **book may have been a** **little** **short for some of you.**

 **But** **after** **my** **week long vacation the** **final** **book of the** **series** **will begin and** **it** **will be epic!**

 **So Until then** **this** **is...** **Emily signing** **off** **:)**


End file.
